Valentine
by srzkun
Summary: Hadiah yang Sasuke minta pada Sakura saat valentine. Adegan lemon yang itu-itu aja. First Lemon. RnR? silahkan dibaca.


Valentine

Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto

Warning : typo dan lain-lain. Lemon, Plot? What plot?

.

.

.

Hari valentine, hari dimana aku menunggu-nunggu hadiahku dari Sakura—calon isteriku. Biasanya ia akan memberikanku coklat dengan bentuk tomat, meskipun begitu tetap saja aku makan meski aku tak begitu suka yang manis-manis. Aku menghargainya. Aku tau dia bersusah payah membuatkanku coklat. Kegiatan memberi coklat di hari valentine adalah kegiatan rutin dan wajib selama masa 6 tahun kami berpacaran. Dan aku sangat suka ketika ia memanggil namaku dengan suara seksinya kemudian memberikan surprise meskipun aku selalu bias menebak apa yang ada di dalam bungkusan kadonya.

Tapi hari ini aku duduk terdiam, merasa kesal dengan gadis berusia 2 tahun di bawahku ini yang sedang duduk menghadapku di pangkuanku, sambil mengelus-elus rambut ravenku dan terkadang menciumi pipiku. Lalu apa masalahku?

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, 25 tahun. Pria kebangsaan asli Jepang yang sangat mencintai (calon) Uchiha Sakura. Gajiku? Bahkan sanggup untuk membeli 2 limousin dan satu buah mansion per bulannya.

Masalah yang aku hadapi sekarang adalah Sakura yang lupa membeli/membuat kadonya.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku. Tidak ada kado bukan berarti tidak sayang kan?" rajuk Sakura dipangkuanku, memeluk tubuhku sambil membelai-belai rambutku raven biru mudaku. Sebenanya sih, dengan perlakuannya terhadap tubuhku seperti itu malah meluruhkan amarahku. Tapi gengsiku yang terlanjur tinggi membuatku tetap bertahan dengan egoku.

Aksinya semakin berani, apalagi ruang kerjaku yang sepi dan jarang dimasuki oranglain selain sekertarisku, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura sendiri. Sakura mengecup-ngecup bibirku dengan lembut karena aku terus terusan diam saja. Terkadang ia mengerang sendiri dalam ciumannya kepadaku meski aku tak membalasnya demi menggodaku. Dia memang calon isteriku yang pengertian. Tahu saja cara agar membuatku tidak marah.

Segera kulahap bibirnya dan kuekpoitasi sesukaku. Dadanya yang ditutupi blazer pink dan kemeja putih yang cukup ketat dengan belahan rendah membuatku dapat melihat apa yang ada di selipan baju kemejanya.

Good girl!

Dia bahkan tak memakai bra demi menutupi buah dadanya yang pas, sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Iseng-iseng kuremas dari luar. Dia mulai menggeliat gelisah. Tubuhnya yang berada di pangkuanku bergesek mengenai pangkal selangkanganku dimana adikku yang masih tertidur mulai terusik.

Sial, kalau begini, aku takkan sanggup untuk berhenti. Tapi, boleh juga! Hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah valentineku.

Sedikit kusingkap roknya ke atas dan menurunkan celana dalamnya. Kuelus daerah selangkangannya membuat ia menggelinjang.

"Sashh.. unnggh, enak!" rintihnya menahan nikmat. Aku tersenyum tipis yang melambangkan kepuasanku. Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya yang begitu menggoda saat kusentuh bagian tubuhnya semakin membuat hasrat seks-ku berkali-kali lipat.

"Sakura… bagaimana kalau aku minta seks sebagai hadiah valentineku?" tanyaku sambil kuremas asal buah dadanya yang menggoda. Dia hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan wajah memerah dan raut wajah tak puas dengan gerakanku.

Melihat lampu hijau, tak kusia-siakan untuk memanjakan tubuhnya lebih-lebih. Kubuka blazer pink dan kemeja putih yang sedaritadi menghalangi tanganku menyentuh langsung buah dada yang begitu kenyal itu. Tangannya juga mulai nakal denganmembuka kemejaku dan meremas-remas pelan kejantananku yang masih tertutup oleh celana panjang hitamku.

"Oooh.. Sasuu, sahk..kit.." lenguhnya saat aku menghisap buah dadanya yang begitu ranum. Kupilin putting merah muda itu dengan keras sehingga ia merintih kesakitan. Begitu juga dadanya yang kulahap dengan nikmat dan kugigit dengan gemas hingga ia tak lagi meremas kejantananku melainkan memukul kepala bagian belakangku. Ia menarik tubuhnya kebelakang dengan harapan agar mulutku di dadanya terlepas, namun tarikannya malah membuat dadanya tertarik sehingga ia lebih merasa kesakitan. Inilah kebiasaanku ketika aku asik mengulum buah dadanya.

Semakin ia mendesah dan melenguh begitu semakin membuat kejantananku naik ke posisi puncak. Shit! Inilah yang kubenci saat bercinta dengannya, kejantananku begitu mudah berdiri. Kukecup buah dadanya yang tadi kupencet dengan kedua jariku kemudian kulahap dan kuperlakukan dengan hal yang sama dengan yang satunya.

"Sasuuuuhh… Ooohh.. enn..naakkkhh," jeritnya kala aku langsung melesakkan dua buah jari ku ke dalam liangnya yang sangat sempit. Inilah yang begitu kusuka saat bercinta dengannya. Seberapa seringnya aku menerobos kemaluan Sakura, lorongnya tetap sempit dan menambah sensasinikmat setiap bercinta dengannya.

Aku hentikan gerakan jariku di lorongnya. Aku juga berhenti menghisap buah dadanya.

"Gantian. Manjakan aku, dasar curang!" ejekku saat melihat dirinya yang sudah hamper telanjang. Dia segera merangkak turun dan meloloskan kejantananku. Dia sedikit meneguk ludah, aku benar-benar bangga. Sepertinya Sakura masih belum terbiasa dengan ini, meskipun sudah berkali-kali kami bercinta.

Ia memijatnya dengan pelan. Kejantananku mulai mengeluarkan precum-nya. Ia jilat jilat dan hisap kuat-kuat membuatku merasakan sensasi kegelian. Terkadang ia memijit kedua bola ku dan menghisap-hisapnya.

Oh Kami-sama, benar-benar enak!

Aku tahu aku kurang sopan dengan frasa 'enak' yang kuucapkan kepada Kami-sama. Tapi masa bodoh, aku benar-benar melayang sekarang.

Tiba-tiba terasa cairan keluar dari kejantananku. Shit! Aku keduluan untuk klimaks. Dasar kurang ajar, aku balas dia.

Aku layangkan tatapan sebal padanya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum mengejek di wajahnya yang sudah terkena cairanku.

"Hehehe, sekali-kali Sasuke-kun. Biasanya aku yang klimaks duluan," ucapnya sambil menenangkanku.. kutarik tubuhnya dan ku tenggelamkan kejantananku yang tidak loyo meski telah klimaks di lorong sempitnya dengan sekali hentakan. Ada cairan yang tembus keluar.

Darah? Mana mungkin?

"Arrrrrrrhhhhhhh…nnngggghhh, Sa-kiiiit Sasuke-kun," isaknya

"Kau operasi untuk dapatkan selaput dara ini?" tanyaku. Sakura mengangguk sambil kesakitan. Pantas saja ia kesakitan. Wah ini sama saja sensasinya dengan meniduri seorang perawan. Betul betul nikmat.

Kuhentakkan dengan cepat lorongnya demi kejantananku yang sudah terasa ngilu ingin segera memulai kenikmatan surga dunia. Ini benar benar menaikkan libidoku yang sebelumnya tidak menurun meski telah klimaks tadi.

"Ahh… ah.. ah.. aah. Nggh!"

"Ahh… Saku..raaah,"

"Haak..hak..hak nggh.. Sasuke-kuuuunhh.. haak,"

"Ooohh…sssh… e..nakh Sakuraaah,"

Sudah satu jam yang lalu aku menghentakkan pinggulnya memanjakan kejantananku. Kubenamkan desahanku dengan mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Bibirnya bengkak kemerahan akibat ciumanku. Kemudian ku kecup lehernya dan kujilat cuping dan lehernya tak berniat membuat kissmark karena jam 1 nanti akan ada rapat dengan perusahaan Namikaze.

Tunggu!

Apa tadi kubilang?

Rapat jam 1?

Kulirik jam di dinding sambil tetap menaik turunkan tubuh Sakura. Oh shit! Ini sudah jam setengah 2.

"Temeeeeeeeeee!" teriakan seseorang diluar ruanganku yang aku tahu pasti itu siapa.

Hitung mundur dimulai.

3…

"Ahnn.. Sasuke-kun Ohhh~ Ahhhh..sssh," desahan Sakura membuatku tidak menghentikan kegiatanku dan memilih semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

2….

"Oohhhsss.. Sakuraaaah," Kini giliranku yang mendesah nikmat karena sakura memijit kedua bolaku dan menghisap puttingku. Apa dia tidak menyadari suara berisik Naruto tadi? Ah masa bodo!

1…

Croot! Crott!

"Uuuuuuuhh," klimaksku bersamaan dengannya dan kukeluarkan di dalam rahimnya.

BRAKK!

"TEME…. SAKURA-CHAN! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

Oh, My God!

**END**

Tengah malem bikin fict mesum #plak hepi riding aja deh ya xD babay xD


End file.
